Eternal Alchemist
by silentdreamer001
Summary: Rachel's life was simple. All she had to do was protect the Fuhrer. Nothing too complicated about that. After all, the man could protect himself just fine. She never excepted to get wrapped up in a war against a mysterious enemy, or meet two boys who would change her life all together I won't tell my pairing but it will be known in time. Rated T just in case
1. Late

**A/N:** _Sorry for the length, and I'm sorry to say that they don't get much longer for a few 'chapters'. This is my first fanfic and I'm kinda excited for your feedback so please, feel free to say whatever comes to mind. Ahem... I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Enjoy! =)_

* * *

_~Chapter 1 - Late~_

* * *

_~Rachel Hughes~_

"Miss Hughes, aren't you late?" the kind, quiet voice of the librarian asked, peering at me over the large book I held in my hands.

"Huh?" I asked, somewhat in a daze. _Was I sleeping?_

She smiled big, amused by me, "You do have somewhere to be right? You asked one of the other librarians to make sure you were out of here by a certain time. She left about twenty minutes ago and called here to have me make sure you were gone."

I digested her words slowly, more than likely from my still sleepy brain, "Late?" Then it hit me. "Crap!" I muttered quietly. I threw the mess of papers into my bag hastily. "God, I'm so late." I rushed away from the table, catching my foot on the wooden leg. I stumbled but didn't fall.

"Miss?" she began, her voice still quite.

"Hm?" I asked, steadying myself.

When she remained silent, I looked at her. She was standing across the table staring at the ground, fiddling with her fingers. "Is something wrong?" I asked, wary of the way she was acting.

She remained staring at the wooden floor, "No- nothing. I'm sorry for interrupting you."

_Interrupting me?_ "Are you sure?"

She nodded, looking back up at me. A small blush covered her cheeks, "Have a nice day!"

I smiled, still confused, and nodded. Realizing that I was even more late, I sprinted out of the library.


	2. Another Day at Work

_~Chapter 2 - Another Day at Work~_

* * *

_~Roy Mustang~_

"Have you seen Rachel?" Hughes asked, over the phone.

I sighed deeply, "No Maes, I haven't. Why can't you keep track of your own child?"

"Awe. Why do you have to be so mean?" he whined.

I growled, "Hughes I'm busy. So if there was nothing else?"

"That's not the reason I called." A seriousness I knew new well took over my friend's voice, "I heard that his exam is today."

"It is?" I asked. I smiled knowingly, "Hm... never thought he would actually go through with it."

"Yeah. I knew you would want to be there."

I nodded, "Yeah, thanks Hughes. I'll head there now."

"Alright. If you see Rachel, please tell her that daddy is looking for her," the serious tone was gone.

I clenched my free hand, as the phone was taken from me, "Major Hughes, if you keep this up, you are only going to suffocate her in the end."

Hughes laughed solemnly, "I know, but she has been through so much. I want to protect her."

"I understand sir, but you can only protect someone for so long."

"Says Mustang's personal bodyguard," he snickered.

Riza slammed the phone down, although not as hard as normal.

"You were nicer," I observed, staring blankly at the papers in front of me.

"I was just telling him that he can't suffocate her," she said simply.

I nodded, "Yes, but she needs someone so protective."

She remained silent as I stood. "Are you going to join me? There's an State Alchemy exam I need to attend."


	3. State Alchemy Exam

_~Chapter 3 - State Alchemy Exam~_

* * *

_~Rachel Hughes~_

I rushed down the halls of Central HQ. My mind was too distracted to notice anyone around me. So maybe that's why, as I rounded a corner, I ran into a brick wall.

"Ow," I muttered, rubbing my forehead. I looked up at what I ran into.

"Miss Rachel?" Major Armstrong asked, surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Fuhrer Bradley by now."

He picked me up off the floor, "I know, I'm sorry Major. I wasn't watching the time and got sidetracked at the library."

Armstrong laughed, "I figured that but," he leaned in close and whispered, "I'll tell you a secret."

"What?" I asked, not bothering to drop my voice.

He tapped the chain around my neck knowingly, "That is more than just a fashion accessory."

I smiled and nodded, "Thanks Major. I'll remember that."

"Good!" He moved to the side and handed me my bag, "Now, go and protect the Fuhrer of this great nation!"

I took off down the hall, the pocket watch identifying that I'm a State Alchemist, bouncing slightly under my shirt.

§§

"So nice for you to join us, Miss Hughes," Bradley greeted, a dark edge behind his voice.

I controlled my rocky breathing. "I'm sorry Fuhrer Bradley. I lost track of time," I said, as I hurried to my spot by his side.

"I see." He nodded sharply to the two men by the door. "Now we can get this exam started," Bradley said, quietly as they brought in the alchemist.

_He waited for me? Why?_ I looked up, seeing only three blurry outlines behind the afternoon sun. _He looks my age..._

_~Edward Elric~_

I surveyed the scene before me. The Fuhrer sat in a large chair surrounded by seven or so guards. My eyes stopped at the end of the small platform. _Is she a... she looks about my age_. _So they _are_ recruiting soldiers that young. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Look at me..._

As much as I tried, I couldn't look away from her. _Get a grip, Ed. You have an exam to pass. _Although she was watching me, I could tell that her mind was somewhere else. _Why do you care?!_

I stood several feet away from him and his guards. The Fuhrer inspected me, he spoke with a commanding tone, "Edward Elric, I presume?"

I nodded, "Yes, sir." The two soldiers that escorted me inside backed away.

The Fuhrer looked to the girl before nodding, "You may begin."

I took a deep breath. _Now was not the time to be nervous. I'm ready for this. I, actually, have no choice. I made a promise to Al._

Flexing my fingers, both metal and flesh, I cleared my mind, _Here I go..._

_~Rachel Hughes~_

Edward clapped his hands together then slammed them on the ground. Bright, blue sparks emanated from where his hands landed. As he lifted them, a staff followed, creating a crater in the ground.

"H-he didn't use a transmutation circle," one of the soldiers by Bradley exclaimed.

_Huh? _I looked at the floor by Edward's feet. _He's right. There was no circle used. _I sighed quietly.

"Most interesting," King Bradley commended. "Don't you think so Miss Hughes?"

My head snapped in his direction at the sound of my name, "Yeah, interesting." I turned my attention back the the Elric kid. _He doesn't need a circle either?_

Bradley stood, "Thank you Edward Elric. I will review everything with extreme interest." He turned to leave. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward rush at the Fuhrer, his weapon aimed at his target. Instinctively, I transmuted a thin sword and went into action.

_~Edward Elric~_

_Too easy,_ I thought as I held my bladed spear against the Fuhrer's neck. "For someone so important, you have pretty bad security."

He smiled, "Do you think so?" He put his hand up to stop the soldiers.

At that moment, I felt something sharp at my back; directly behind my heart. My breath caught in my throat. _Who? _My eyes traveled to the empty post next to the Fuhrer's chair. _She's gone? How'd she move so fast?_

"If I know how well her training went, and I do, I would say the her sword is positioned to strike your heart. A very fatal wound that would be," he chuckled.

He nodded, "It's alright, Rachel." Slowly, the blade was taken away from my back. On my right I saw her pass by. She took her place at Bradley's side. Her hair was black with a dark blue-ish tint and stopped halfway down her back. Her eyes is what I couldn't take my eyes away from; distant, emotionless and teal.

"Have a nice day Edward, you'll hear from Colonel Mustang soon," he walked away, her right behind him.


	4. Lessons from Superiors

_~Chapter 4 - Lessons From Superiors~_

* * *

_~Rachel Hughes~_

I looked back. I saw Edward being escorted out. Something moving on the balcony caught my eye. _Colonel Mustang? What's he doing here? "_Do you plan to go back to the library?" Fuhrer Bradley asked as the two of us entered the hall leading to his office.

I shook my head, my shoulders slumping in a deep sigh, "No. There's nothing there that can help me."

He chuckled, "Always the optimist. If I may offer some advice, the most obvious place isn't where your search should be."

I stopped. Confused, I said, "What?"

He stopped also and turned toward me, "Do not worry about it Eternal Alchemist. I'm giving you the rest of the day off. Meaning you don't have to follow me around anymore. So go have fun," he added, leaving me.

_The day off? Can he even do that?_

Instead of spending the remainder of my day off wondering why I got it off in the first place, I decided to head home.

I threw my head back as I breathed deeply. The events of just a few minutes ago stuck on replay in my head. _He couldn't have been just a year older than me. That would make him 12. _I couldn't get him out of my mind. He had long golden blond hair in a braid to his shoulders and also, golden eyes. He was wearing a vibrant red long-sleeved hooded cloak whose tail ended at his upper calves to knee. When he transmuted the spear, I saw a black shirt tucked into his black pants and a black jacket with white lining connected at the neck at ending just short of his waist. He was also wearing white gloves. _Similar to Mustang's, _I remembered. A scene of Mustang on the balcony flashed in my mind. _Just what was he doing there? I don't ever remember him attending any other State Alchemy exams... So what was so special about this one?_

Someone grabbed my shoulders, pulling me away from my thoughts. I turned on the person. It was an older man with a bald head and wearing a stained white apron. He raised his hands, backing away some feet, "I'm sorry miss, you were heading into the street."

I relaxed some, "Thank you for pulling me away."

He stared for a few moments, "A busy mind can be a dangerous thing, miss."

I nodded, "But life's no fun with an empty mind."

He smiled, "That's true, miss. That's true. You be careful now," he added, walking away.

I turned back to the street in time for a black vehicle to pull up in front of me. The door to the back seat opened. "Get in," a deep, commanding voice said.

I shook my head but obeyed, he was my superior after all. After I closed my door, we took off down the crowded street. "What do you want Colonel?"

He looked at me from the rear view mirror, "Just a chat. That's all."

"Is it about me?" I asked. I laid my elbow on the rest and rested my head on my hand. I watched us pass by all the people.

Silence. A sigh. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Colonel," I said, innocently.

"Rachel," Lieutenant Hawkeye said, "I know your father can be too much at times but he does care about you. He just wants to protect you."

I closed my eyes, "I get that but I don't need to be protected."

Mustang laughed, "You're only eleven years old, kid. When are you going to stop with the tough act and let people care about you?"

"I'm not acting," I said, more defensively than I should have.

He stopped the car. It was so sudden I lurched forward, smacking my forehead against the driver's seat. _Dammit!_ "What the hell, Mustang?!" I growled.

"Watch how you talk, young lady. I'm still your superior." He was smiling to himself. He went back to the topic, "You know he told me to tell you that he's looking for you."

I leaned back against the leather seat, "He did?"

Mustang looked out his window, "Yes. Have you called him dad yet?"

_When was the last time? "_Why does it matter?"

He shook his head, "Don't you know what that does to a father? When one of his own daughters doesn't even acknowledge it."

I glared out the window, "Is that the reason why you picked me up, to scold me?"

"I'm not scolding you," he said simply.

"Can I go then?"

"Rachel, we're just trying to help," Riza eased. She had turned around in her seat to look at me.

I sighed, "I get that, but I don't need your help. There's nothing wrong with the relationship between me and Hughes-"

"Then call him dad."

"There's nothing wrong with mine and my fathers' relationship."

"Was that so difficult?"

I tried not to smile, instead narrowing my eyes, "Don't make me smack a superior."

Lieutenant Hawkeye smiled warmly, "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"I can leave now?"

"Get out of here."

I opened the door, but remained seated, "Thanks for caring so much, but you guys don't need to worry. I'm sorry if it seems like I don't love him but I just have too much on my mind to deal with anybody."

"So is the life of a dog of the military," Roy remarked.

"And the personal guard to the Fuhrer," I added, closing the door. I waved them off, continuing on my path towards home.

~§~

"Master, I've found her," he reported into the receiver from the telephone booth across the street from his target.

"Good," came the static voice he knew as his master. "Is she alone?"

"No. She is surrounded by Amestrians," he stopped. "Sir, a black vehicle pulled up next to her."

A pause, "Did you see the driver?"

"No sir," he admitted, with some reluctance.

"It does not matter. Follow them as closely as you can. Remember, Leone, I want her alive and breathing."

"Yes sir, I understand. Can I ask why you've asked me to target her?"

Another pause, "Yes, but I will not explain everything. All I will say is she is the closest person to the Fuhrer."

"You want to capture her as ransom," he guessed, quietly.

"No. You are not seeing the big picture. Capture her then everything will be known." Then there was nothing.

He hung up, his sights on the car the young Amestrian entered. How can she be so close to the Fuhrer? Is she his daughter? No, he has a son. Is she a soldier assigned to his personal guards? If that's so, how powerful could she be? She's so young.

He sank into the shadows, keeping his target in sight at all times.


	5. Questions

_~Chapter 5 - Questions~_

* * *

_~Edward Elric~_

"So Brother, how did it go?"

I shrugged, leaning against the side of the public phone booth, "I'm not sure. I haven't heard back from anyone yet."

"Don't worry, I'm positive you'll become a State Alchemist."

"How are you so sure?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

Alphonse sighed, "I know how good of an alchemist you are."

"Why are you always so damn optimistic?"

"Because I have to be," he answered simply.

"Is that Edward?" a high pitched voice called from a distance.

"Yes." A pause, "Wait, Winry. Here's Winry," he added quickly.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"So, how did it go?"

I shook my head, "Al already asked me that-"

She interrupted me, "I don't care, I'm asking."

"I'll tell you what I told Al, I don't know how it went. I'm still waiting to hear back from this Mustang guy."

"Ok. How's your arm and leg? Are they feeling alright? Does it hurt to move them?" Her questions came out so quickly, I wasn't sure she breathed at all during them.

"They're fine, Winry. It's still a bit weird but I'll live," I admitted, swing my right arm, working the shoulder.

She sighed in relief, "Good." There was silence for awhile, "After you get certified, are you going to come back?"

I put my head back, "Yeah. There's still something Al and I have to take care of."

"Ok. Well, when you get here, stew will be waiting for you."

I smiled big, "Thanks Winry. I have to go now. I'll call when I get some news."

"Good luck, Ed."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The connection ended. I hung up the phone feeling a weight on my shoulders. _If I do become a State Alchemist, then I have to go back. I have to make sure there's nothing to remind me of that day. We have to burn it, along with the monster we created._

§_  
~Maes Hughes~_

"You have?" I asked, gratefulness overflowing within me. "When? Where?"

"She was with me not even thirty minutes ago," he replied. "I let her have the rest of the day off. She most likely is in the library. Have you checked there yet?"

I nodded, "Yes, Fuhrer Bradley, twice."

"Hmm," he thought, "well I'm sure she just went home. She's been working so hard, the girl needs some rest."

I recalled the past few weeks, "I know. She hasn't been eating very often and she's always falling asleep at her desk. I'm sorry for saying this, sir, but I think you're adding too much to her plate."

"You think so? She hasn't said anything."

I blinked, "She hasn't?"

Fuhrer Bradley shook his head, moving some papers around on his desk, "No. Any assignment I give to her, she completes within a matter of days. She never complains about the contents of the assignment or the fact that she gets so many." He placed a thick stack aside, the word; Hughes, highlighted on a small piece of paper. "She is an excellent soldier; reliable, intelligent. You know, Hughes, I see much of yourself in her."

"Thank you, Fuhrer Bradley." I debated asking him, but she did spend most of her time around him, "Do you think I'm suffocating Rachel?"

He thought for a moment, "No, Major. I don't. You love and care for your daughter and there's nothing wrong with showing that."

"But I overdo it?"

He nodded, "Yes at times, but that's how you show her you love her. And I'm sure she appreciates how much you do."

"Thank you sir."

"Go find your daughter. Make her stay home, rest, build up her energy."

"I will." I left his office, determined to find my oldest daughter.


	6. Ishvalan Camp

_~Chapter 6 - Ishvalan Camp~_

* * *

_~Rachel Hughes~_

_There's nothing wrong with our relationship. Hughes knows that. But I guess it would be hard to get it when I keep calling him Hughes, huh? That's ridiculous. He's my dad. I do love him, of course I do. Then why do I act like I don't around him?_

"Excuse me miss," a frail, old voice asked from my left.

"Yes?" I turned nothing but my head to the voice.

An old woman in tattered clothes stood no more than ten feet away from me. Her skin was dark brown, her feet bare. A thin, ragged cloth was wrapped around her head, covering her hair and partly shielding her eyes. "Is something wrong?" I asked, suddenly interested in the old woman.

She nodded slowly, "I'm sorry to bother you over something so petty, but could I trouble you for some food?"

My expression softened, "I don't have any food on me but, if you'd like, I'll be glad to get you some."

She shook her head fervently, "No. I couldn't ask you to do something like that."

"Please ma'am. I want to," I insisted.

The woman's shoulders began to gently shake. I walked closer, placing my hands on both her shoulders, "Ma'am are you alright?"

"Yes, child. I am," she looked up at me, the light shining on the water coming from her red eyes.

_Red eyes. So she's an Ishvalan? Why don't I feel scared right now? I mean, the war... hundreds of people were killed, Ishvalan and Amestrian alike. But I don't feel an ounce of fear._

"May I ask you something?"

She nodded, an expectant look on her aged features.

I kept my voice low, even though her and I were the only ones on the street, "What would you like for me to get you?"

She was surprised, "What?"

"I told you that I would get you some food. Is there anything in particular that you would like for me to get?"

"But, I am an Ishvalan. Does this not scare you?" she tried to make sense of my actions.

"No, I'm not afraid. I have no reason to be. You knew from the start that I am an Amestrian and when I came close to you, you didn't attack me." I looked around, my eyes scanning every dark alley, every rooftop but finding nothing, "I don't see anyone else so you couldn't have been trying to ambush and raid someone."

"Did you not hear of the war in Ishval? Many of your people were killed-"

"So were many of yours," I interjected. "Ma'am, you asked me for help. I'm not going to turn my back on you just because of something that happened when I was just a baby. Or because you are from a different country. That's not how my father raised me to be."

Water fell from her eyes even more now. I pulled the sleeve of my shirt down to cover the palm of my hand, gently wiping the falling tears away. "Thank you. You are too kind."

"No, I'm just doing what any good person would do." I rubbed the back of my head, my face heating up slightly. "Lets get started."

§§§

"Are you sure you don't want anything else?" I asked, managing to hold three small bags in each of my hands.

Her eyes were wide with surprise at everything I had bought for her, "Yes my child. This is more than necessary. May I ask why you had gotten me so much?"

I shrugged, "Well I figured that you weren't alone. That there's a refugee camp or something where you and other Ishvalans hide from Amestrian soldiers. Although I'm unsure on how many there are, I put myself in your position and guess that you wouldn't want to have too many refugees in one spot. I guessed on how much to buy and I'm sure that there's still not enough but you refused to let me get more."

"You are correct about everything," she stopped at the ally where I met her. "Please this way."

I followed, glancing over my left shoulder. A shadowed figure darted away from my vision. If someone's following me, I have to make sure they don't find the camp and go to the military.

She lead me through a labyrinth of alleys, finally stopping at a rusted, metal door. Pushed on the thick handle wrapping around the door, it opened to a brightly lit chamber.

"It's Master Panu! She's back!" a small voice cried. There was shuffling then hundreds of Ishvalans made their way to the woman. She stepped forward and noticed the lack of my presence behind her. "Miss Amestrian? Is something the matter?"

"No, I just never thought there would be so many survivors," I answered in awe.

She laughed to herself, "Please come this way." I followed, the door behind me swinging closed.

Panu lead me to a large, beige tent in the center of the chamber as the rest of the Ishvalan's crowded around us. "Master Panu, who is she?"

"You can place your bags here," she instructed. I did as she asked. "She is a friend," she answered simply.

"But isn't she Amestrian?"

"Yes she is, but she is not like the others. She's the one who has supplied us with food."

"Panu! What is the meaning of this?!"The mass of Ishvalan people split down the middle. A tall man stood at the end. As he walked closer, a fire burned in his crimson eyes. "Why did you bring an Amestrian here?"

Panu went to arranging the food we had bought, "As I told the others, she is a friend. She has done nothing to wrong us."

"Do you not remember the bloodshed our country went through?" his voice was rising.

"I do. I believe I would know more on the matter than you. But this girl is not like the people who ravaged our country. She is good, compassionate. She cares for everyone, no matter the color of their skin or the name of their home. She gave us this gift," she motioned to the food.

He was taken aback, "She? But why?" That questioned was to me, "Because I said that I would help."

"Help. Why do you want to help us?"

"Why not? What have your people done to me? Yeah there was a war between our nations but I don't know the full story," I answered.

The tension in his body slowly disappeared, "That is a different point of view."

I bowed my head, "I'm sorry if my presence here is causing uncomfort. If you want, I can leave. But I'll be glad to help whenever I can."

He stared at me for many moments, before sighing, "If Panu calls you her friend then you are a friend to me also."

"Thank you."

Panu's smile was pure happiness, "There is plenty of food here. Miss Amestrian, would you come with me? I would like to show you around."

"Sure," I said. Panu showed me the entire camp. It was quite impressive and not how I imagined how a refugee camp would look. There was a tugging at the hem of my black skirt. I kneeled down in front of a small girl that had to be around six. A thin scar on the bridge of her nose. "Thank you for the food, miss Amestrian."

"I'm just glad you guys are enjoying it."

"Is that your real name? Miss Amestrian?"

"No," I began with a laugh, "My name is Rachel. Can you tell me yours?" After a second, I slammed my palm to my forehead, "Oh, I am so sorry. I forgot that you treasure your names."

"It is alright Rachel. Yes it is true that we rarely speak out true names, for they are a gift from God, but you are a friend to the Ishvalan people," Panu laughed.

"My name is Satil."

"That's a beautiful name." Satil smiled, a deep blush covering her cheeks. In one quick movement she wrapped her arms around my neck and ran off to her friends.

Behind me, the room was alit with a bright blue light. Something exploded.


	7. Attack

_~Chapter 7 - Attack~_

* * *

_~Rachel Hughes~_

"What in the world was that?"

I spun around, the area around the door was surrounded by smoke. _That light could've meant only one thing._ "No." _Please don't let it be the military. They can't find this. _"Everyone get away from the smoke," I screamed, running towards the intruder. _Or intruders._

Something bumped my leg. It was Satil. Her eyes were shining, the tears refusing to fall, "Miss Rachel, please don't fight."

"Satil, I'll be OK. Go to your parents, or to Panu." When she stayed latched to my leg, I lowered my voice so only she could hear, "Please Satil. I don't want anything to happen to you. I have to know that you're safe or I won't able to concentrate."

She released my leg and nodded, "You need to beat them, OK Rachel? Kick their butt."

"No problem kid." She ran to the safety of her people. I faced the door as the dust cleared. A single man stood in the new doorway. His only clothing was a long piece of cloth used as a skirt, reaching all the way to his toes. A skin colored headband covered his eyes. A marking foreign to me covered the length of his chest. _At least it's not the military... _"Who are you?"

"Rachel Hughes?" he asked. His voice was deep, and strong. He took my silence as a confirmation, "You're coming with me. I don't want to hurt you so just come quietly."

"Why?"

"That doesn't matter."

"It does to me." I lowered myself, my hands ready to transmute, as I was taught in training, "I don't know you and right now, you're threatening the safety of my friends."

He scoffed, "Please. What are you going to do? You're nothing but a kid pretending to be a grown up."

"Leave now and I won't hurt you," I threatened. I tried to control the fear I felt building up inside me. _I'm scared? No, that's not right. I can beat him. No sweat..._

"Yeah, right. Give up girl. The odds of you beating me are non-existent."

_We'll just see about that. _"Then humor me," I smirked.

He laughed, then charged at me. I jumped out of the way. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the glint of a blade. I was unable to get away fast enough. I landed on my feet, stumbling a bit. My hand went to my stomach. _Where did that come from?_ I fell to my knee, blood spilling from the open wound.

"What did I tell you? We have't been fighting for more than a minute and you're already on your knees. So just give up. I need you alive not dead."

"I'm not done yet," I coughed.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Alright, but you're asking for it."

I straightened myself. _OK Rachel focus. This guy is fast. Don't let him get out of your sight. _He drew a sword, blood- my blood- ran down the blade. Before a drop of my blood could hit the ground, he disappeared. "Huh?" _Where'd he go?_ A memory pushed, getting my attention. I closed my eyes, welcoming it.

~§~_  
The sky grew darker. Thunder threatened the people below of the storm to come, muffling the fight happening within the the courtyard of Central Headquarters. A small girl, the age of eight, was thrown against one of the thick white walls. She was able to push her body up against the wall and stand only to fall onto her knees again. There was a crunch of gravel under shoes. She looked up, but saw nothing, remembering the blindfold put on her. She didn't need vision to know the man walking toward her. He was taller than her, a lot taller. His black hair was no longer neat, strands falling in front of his broad and wrinkled face. A black eyepatch covering his left eye. The usual blue military jacket was traded for a black undershirt and suspenders. His military issue slacks had several small tears, along with smudges of dirt and grass. His hold on the two silver swords boosted the confidence flowing from him. He stopped just a few feet short of the girl. "Get up." His voice was dark, unreadable._

_The girl did as he commanded, using the wall as support again. She was able to keep her footing. Her breathing was ragged but she tried to control it, not wanting him to sense any weakness. "Take your stance." She did so, spreading her feet apart, bending her knees slightly. Her left arm went in front of her, the right not far behind it. She breathed in deep, slowing the rapid pulse of her heart. "Good. Now, visualize the battlefield. Where are you? Where am I? Take in all the sounds, the smells." As he gave his order, she continued to breath deeply, soaking up his words. A sharp, autumn wind blew across the yard, pricking at her skin._

_In the blink of an eye, the girl slammed her hands to the ground. Blinding gold light filled the entire area. The man, with all the bystanders, lost sight as she transmuted. As quickly as it had fill the yard, it vanished, along with the girl. The man remained where he stood, his eye closed. There was a slight crunch as she landed behind him. He turned quickly, putting his right sword up to block against her attack. With her other hand, she swiped at his midsection, barely missing. "Very good; using the light from your transmutation to blind your enemy. Resourceful." She smiled, keeping up with the pressure of his sword pushing on hers. Slowly the pressure lessened until it was gone completely. The blindfold was removed. The girl ducked her head away as her vision was consumed with light. "There will be times where your vision will be useless. You must rely on your other senses in order to beat your opponent. You did excellent, Rachel." He ruffled the mess of black.  
_~§~

I smiled warmly at the memory._ You don't need to 'see' him. Feel him Rachel. Everyone has a certain flow to them. Find his and concentrate._ My mind searched the room. It located a dark crimson figure standing nearly inches away from me. He lifted a long object. My eyes snapped open. I did a cartwheel to dodge the oncoming attack. As my hands pressed against the ground, the gold light from my transmutation filled the small area. I landed on my feet, a silver sword similar to Bradley's in hand.

"Y-you can transmute?!" he stammered, surprised.

"Bet you weren't expecting that," I answered back.

His composure cracked a bit, he stumbled back some before screaming," Why didn't he tell me?!"

I stood tall, the weapon hanging by my side, my grip firm despite the fear I still felt. "Who are you? Why did you attack me?"

His head cocked to the side, his eyes flashed to the chain around my neck. He wouldn't know about the pocket watch, it was securely tucked under my shirt. He began to laugh, almost maniacally. My guard soared to red alert, "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm such an idiot," he answered simply. "Why didn't I see it before? You're the personal guard dog to the Fuhrer. You're the one always following him around. You're also a State Alchemist, aren't you? Rachel Hughes, the Eternal Alchemist."

"Ho- how do you know that?" _Only a handful of people know that I'm a State Alchemist. And I know all of them personally. But I've never seen this guy before- Wait. His voice... I've heard it before. _An image of a young man with short blond hair and striking brown eyes flashed in my mind._I've seen him hanging around at Central Library and where else? _My eyes widened. _He's one of the men who were with Bradley during the exam earlier. _I thought back to the exam. My mind scanned the different faces, searching for his. _When I walked in, there was one of them who what? gave me a dirty look? No. Glared? Maybe. But I know I saw something like disappointment in his eyes. Could it really be him? But how could he possibly know? _"I know you. You've been constantly going to Central Library. But that's not the only place I know you from. Today, you were one of the men at the Alchemy exam. Why are you pretending to be a soldier?"

"Pretending? You clueless girl. I _am_ a soldier. I've managed to do something none of my brethren could accomplish. I infiltrated Central Headquarters. I'm on the inside."

"It doesn't matter. You can't do anything to sabotage it. Not with Bradley around."

"That's where master's plan comes in."

"And what is the plan?" I tried.

"He didn't tell me. I need to capture you. Alive. Then everything will be explained to me. But I'm guessing that once you're out of the way, Central will be easier to capture."

I laughed, "Do you really think that just because I'm not there that everything will crumble and turn to hell? I'm nothing. Just a person among hundreds. There are stronger people and Alchemists that will defend Central."

"They will be dealt with accordingly." His gaze shifted around the room, "Now, I'll offer you a proposition," a high pitched scream echoed throughout the space. I turned back. Black, tentacle- like things began to surround the group of refugee Ishvalans.

"Miss Rachel!" Satil ran through the gap, her arms outstretched towards me.

I moved to run to her, but I couldn't move my legs. I swung at them with my sword. It dodged my attack effortlessly, causing me to slice the side of my leg.


	8. Saved by the Boy

_~Chapter 8 - Saved by the Boy~_

* * *

_continued..._

"Please, leave them alone!" I cried.

"Come with me, and I'll leave your friends in peace. Although, I'm not sure they like you very much now; given you little secret."

"That doesn't matter you big meany!" Satil screamed. "Miss Rachel is our friend. She is good. Not like you! You're mean and stupid and a jerk!"

One of the shadows shot out from the floor and wrapped itself around her small neck.

"No!" She was raised off the floor, her feet dangling, her fingers hoplessly grasping at the black mass choking her. I fell to my knees, "Please stop it! Just leave them alone."

"It's your call, Amestrian. I have no problem crushing every bone in her neck."

"Stop," my voice was nothing but a whisper. "Ok," I spat at the concrete.

"Hmm?" he asked.

I stood, "I said ok. I'll go with you. Just leave all these people alone."

He faced me, "You're going to corporate? What is it about when someone you care about is in danger, everything gets easier?" He released Satil in mid air. I ran, diving to catch her before she slammed into the concrete. We both tumbled to the floor, but my shoulder shielded her from any damage.

She blinked, staring up at me, "Miss Rachel?" Her eyes moved to my shoulder, widening in horror, "You're bleeding!"

I followed her gaze, laughing in spite of the situation, "I'm fine." Her expression said she didn't believe me, but she remained quiet, water pooling on her rims. I could feel my own begin to sting, "I'm sorry you got hurt Satil, but don't worry. Your going to be safe now; you and your people. I promise to protect you." She wrapped her little arms around my neck, my shirt soaking up the tears streaming down her cheeks, "Go to Panu and the others, Satil. Everything will be fine."

"No," she mumbled, "You can't." I looked into the crowd, my eyes locking on Panu's.

She came over to us, "Do not sell yourself to this evil man, just to save us, Rachel. We can handle ourselves."

I smiled reassuringly, more for myself than for Panu and the others, "I know you can, Panu. But I have to know what he's planning and who this 'master' person is. If they've got some plan to take down Central, then I have to do everything in my power to stop it. After all, it's my job to protect the Fuhrer," I finished with a shrug.

"Your determination is most admiring, but your youth brings foolishness."

"That's enough talking! Get up Amestrian, we're leaving."

"Take her," I said, ignoring his command and moving my arms so Panu could grab Satil. She was still attached around my neck, clutching the material of my 'uniform'. I whispered, soothingly, "Satil, you have to let go."

"Why?" she whined, "It's not fair! You can't leave Big Sister."

"Bi-"

"I said, we'er leaving," he said. Wrapping his hand around the base of my ponytail he yanked my head back, pulling me away from Panu and Satil.

Instinctively, I reached for the hair he was pulling on. He released me and I turned on him, venom filling my voice, "I heard you the first time."

He laughed at my disgust, "That's a fiery spirit you got there. Be careful; might get you into trouble." He grabbed at my elbow, "Lets go."

I yanked my arms away from his grasp, _I can't believe I'm letting myself be captured _willingly! _If Bradley saw me now, he'd be furious... But what can I do? If I try to retaliate, he'll just attack them. I can't— I won't let this bastard hurt them._

"NO! Big sister!"_  
_

A small girl with light brown pig tails sprouting from the sides of her head and green eyes full of joy formed in my mind. '_Why? It's not fair! You can't leave Big Sister.' _ I stopped abruptly as we closed on the hole where the door used to reside. "No."

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, startled. He poked me in the back with the blade of his sword, trying to push me along.

I spun, my hand grabbing the blade. With a firm grip on the sword, I flipped him over my head. He landed on his back with a hollow _thud_. I stood over him, a sword of my own filling my free hand, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

I walked back, allowing him to sit up. "Tell you what," I began, feeling a spark of courage ignite inside me, I tossed his weapon at his feet, "If you can beat me, then fine; I'll come with you. But if I'm going to be fighting you, it's going to be fair. Any cheap shots and—"

"And you will be executed where you stand," a thick voice called from the group. I turned, searching for the speaker, already knowing who it was.

He stepped forward, authority and command emanating from him. I was kind of shocked Panu spoke to him the way she did...

The traitor laughed loudly, "Alright. Before I decide to agree or not, what are you calling 'cheap shots'?"

I rested the blade of my sword against my shoulder, "Leave them out of it. No going after them to distract me."

He scoffed, "And why would you believe me?"

"Benefit of the doubt," I said, simply.

He smirked.

_~Edward Elric~_

I decided against going back to the house of the dark haired man that had offered me residence. _What was his name? Major Hughes._

I sighed, rolling my shoulder. The streets are crowded and there always seems to a car on the roads. Times like this made me thankful I lived in Resembool.

Across the street were two people walking in the opposite direction. They were both carrying, at least, two or three bags. The two turned down an alley, disappearing from view. A few moments later a dark figure stood before the alley.

Something in my gut twisted as he looked around, then followed in. At the sound of an explosion, my feet moved faster. I ran across the street, a feeling of being too late washing over me.

I darted down the main path, taking the first turn hard. Not far ahead was a bright light. As I neared, a body flew from the entrance, slamming against the alley wall and falling to the ground.

The person's head snapped up at the sound of my approaching footsteps. Her teal eyes were wide with shock, then fear. She pushed herself up weakly, failing on the first attempt.

"What's going on?" I asked, kneeling next to her.

"Go away," she grunted, "I can handle this."

He rolled his eyes. _Stubborn girl._

"Face it Eternal Alchemist, you can't beat me," a deep voice said from beside us.

"Ha," she tried pushing herself up again, "I'm not down yet." She pressed her hand behind her, a white light brightening the darkness. As she drew her hand back, a silver sword followed. She brought it in front of her expertly, pointing it at him. She smiled smugly, "That all you got?"

I stood, _What the hell is going on?_

"You need to get out of here," she said quietly.

"What? No way in hell-"

"Don't argue with me," she scolded, "I can't be worrying about you along with everyone else. Just do me a favor and get lost."

My teeth ground together. She's fighting this guy to protect people. And from how she sounds, a lot, and she's worrying about my health. "Can't do that."

"I'm not kid-"

I smirked, "You don't believe I'd let you have all the fun?"

She looked at me in disbelief before nodding slowly. She ran forward suddenly, dodging as the guy swung. She jumped onto the side of the large hole, kicking her foot out and connecting it to the back of his head.

He flew toward me. I balled my right hand into a fist, swinging at his face. His direction changed, rolling down the alley.

She joined me, "Nice job Blondie."

The guys stood, wiping at his lips, "You think backup is going to make a difference?"

She stepped forward, her grip on the sword tightening, "You're going to answer some of my questions."

"I told you what I know," he spat.

"Who is this 'master' you keep mentioning?"

He chuckled, but didn't say anything.

She growled, slamming her hands to the ground. Everything began to shake as hands flew from the ground and walls, surrounding him. He backed away, turning and running from their grasps.

With a sigh, they returned to their original forms. "That was pretty impressive," I said, dusting off my jacket for no reason.

"He still got away," she grumbled.

"Big sister!" a small voice cried to his right. They both turned as a small girl jumped from the opening. Rachel caught her, but I noticed her wince.

"Satil, you shouldn't be out here," she said in a stern voice.

The girl wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck, "You're ok right? That man, he didn't hurt you?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked with a smile, "he went running with his tail between his legs." Her voice changed as an older woman stood at the entrance, "Panu, I'm sorry about everything. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

She put a hand up, "You have no need to apologize child. You were willing to sacrifice your life to protect all of us. The damage is a minor detail we do not care for. I am more worried about your physical health. I know the wounds you endured durning the fight."

My eyes moved over Rachel. There was a significant amount of blood stains on her stomach. She smiled softly, setting the child down, "I'm fine."

"Yeah right," I spoke up. I walked forward, grabbing the material.

She followed my hand, backing away from my grasp, "That's nothing. Just a flesh wound. I'll be fine after a shower and some sleep."

The woman- Panu- walked up to us, placing her hand on the long cut. "Please let us tend to those," she said, "it is the least we can do for what you have done."

Rachel sighed, "Okay." Panu nodded, her blood red eyes falling on me. She ushered the others back into the building, leaving me and Rachel in the alley. "I know we know nothing about each other, and you don't owe me any favors, but please, don't tell anyone about them."

I nodded, "I don't have any problems with Ishvalans. You go get treated, I'll fix the door."

She smiled softly, "Oh, and thanks. For not listening and saving yourself."

He blushed slightly, "Don't tell me you're just a giant girl under that tough attitude."

She chuckled, punching me playfully in the arm, "Don't get your hopes, Ed." I followed her into the camp, but stopped shortly, repairing the door like I'd said. After that was done, I walked to the tent with her and Panu.

She was laying on a mat on the floor, Panu cleaning away the blood with a sponge then applying a dull yellow paste-like substance.

Satil was sitting beside Rachel's head, playing with some strands of her hair and humming softly to herself. "Big sister?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how to sing?"

She nodded.

"Can you sing me something?" Satil asked excitedly.

Rachel laughed lightly, "I guess." Panu has finished wrapping her stomach and Rachel sat up. She took a deep breath, Satil waiting patiently. _"Just when you think/ Hope is lost/ And giving up/ Is all you've got/ The blue turns black/ Your confidence is cracked/ It seems there's no turning back, from here/ Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation/ While the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations/ That's when you can build a bridge of light/ That's what turns the wrong so right/ That's when you can't give up the fight/ That's when love turns night time in to day/ That's when loneliness goes away/ That's why you gotta be strong tonight/ Only love can build us a bridge of light."_

Satil gasped, "So pretty... Sing more! Please."

Rachel nodded and the girl laid her head on the alchemist's lap.

_"When your feet/ Are made of stone/ And you're convinced/ That you're all alone/ Look to the stars, instead of the dark/ You'll find your heart shines like the sun/ Let's not let our anger get us lost/ And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost/ That's when you can build a bridge of light/ That's what turns the wrong so right/ That's when you can't give up the fight/ That's when love turns night time in to day/ That's when loneliness goes away/ That's why you gotta be strong tonight/ Only love can build us a bridge of light._

_ Deep breath/ Take it on the chin/ But don't forget/ To let love back in/ That's when you can build a bridge of light/ That's what turns the wrong so right/ That's when you can't give up the fight/ That's when love turns night time in to day/ That's when loneliness goes away/ That's why you gotta be strong tonight/ Only love can build us a bridge of light/ Only love can build us... A bridge of light."_ With the song, and Rachel petting her hair, the girl was fast asleep.

Rachel's voice lowered as she addressed the older woman, "I should probably head back now. My dad is probably going crazy."

She nodded, "Yes, I understand." Another Ishvalan took the sleeping child away. Rachel stood, looking at me, "Where are you sleeping during your stay here?"

"With a man named Hughes," I answered, remembering I have no idea where he lives.

She smiled, chuckling softly, "Then you better follow me."

"Why? Do you know him?"

Her brows lowered, "I'm his daughter. So, yeah, I guess you could say I know him."

"Haha," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Come on Ed," she said, linking her arm through mine and leading me from the camp. We bid goodbyes and they thanked us for our help.

It took us about a half hour to get to Rachel's house, with her being weak from blood loss. She pushed open the front door, calling into the interior, "We're back!"

A woman with short dirty blond hair and soft green eyes ran from the kitchen. She threw her arms around Rachel, tears shining at the corners of her eyes. "When your father said he couldn't find you, I was so worried."

"I'm sorry mom," she said softly.

"Rachel, you are in big trouble young lady!" the man who offered me shelter, came into the main room next, his hazel eyes angry but relieved behind his rectangle glasses.

"Hey dad," she tried in a light tone.

Gracia pulled away and Hughes rushed forward, "What happened to you?"

She looked down at the bloody and ripped shirt and white bandage, "I was protecting someone from a thief. They swiped at me then got away. It's not as bad as it seems."

They relaxed. "I'm just glad you weren't too stubborn to let someone take care of it," Hughes smiled.

"I resent that," Rachel said crossing her arms. "Oh, and look who I ran into today. I believe you've already been introduced, dad."

He nodded, "How's it going, Ed?"

I shrugged, "Just waiting to hear back from some guy named Mustang."

"Don't worry," Rachel spoke up, "although what you did almost got you killed, you got Fuhrer Bradley's attention. You'll be a State Alchemist. I can't help you with your name though," she added with an apologetic expression.

I gave her a small smile, nodding.

"I bet you're both hungry," Hughes said. Both Rachel and I nodded and he smiled, "I made sure to save some for you. Sorry about starting without you, Elicia needed to go to bed."

"I get it dad," Rachel said, "I'm going to go get cleaned up." Then she left.

* * *

**A/N: **_sorry if you guys don't like those fanfictions with people singing someone elses songs or whatever. I can't promise you won't see more of it but I will keep it to a minimum. Incase any of you don't know the song I used, it "Bridge of Light" by P!nk._


	9. My Life

**A/N: **_I'm going to apologize now. First if it seems too rushed in this chapter and the next. I was having trouble deciding which series I wanted this to be based on(?), I guess. Well, I choose Brotherhood so I'm trying to get there. And second, I am sorry if you don't like it when fanfictions follow the storyline closly. I'm going to really try to not have this and the show be identical but as I am only human, don't hate me if it turns out that way._

* * *

_~Chapter 9 - My Life~_

* * *

_~Rachel Hughes~_

I glanced out my window, at the night sky. I had no idea what time it is, and I didn't really care. That bastard- I didn't even learn his name!- is still out there. And he knows where the refugee camp is. There's nothing stopping him from going back there and attacking them; all to get to me. _Why me? Why am I so special? Who's this master person he kept referring to? And what's with plan?_ I growled, pulling my pillow from under my head and shoving it on my face. "Nothing makes any sense!"

I moved the pillow to my lap, staring at my ceiling. _There's no way he'll show up tomorrow. I know what he looks like. He'd be stupid if he does. Should I go? He said he was the only one to get in, but is he certain? There are hundreds of people in the military. How am I to know who they really work for?_

I sat up, shaking my head lightly. I left my room, walking out to the balcony. There was a gentle breeze in the warm air. It was serene, like there was nothing bad in the world. "Yeah right," I muttered bitterly. I leaned my arms on the railing, resting my head.

"Can't sleep?"

I turned slightly, seeing the familiar silhouette of a tall man who is rarely serious. I shook my head, facing away.

He walked beside me, "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"It doesn't matter," I started.

"To who?" he asked, "Rachel, you are my daughter. If there's something bothering you, it matters greatly." He nudged my shoulder, "Come on kiddo, you can tell me."

I smiled, sighing, "You remember how I told you I was protecting people?" At his nod, I continued, "I may have stretched the truth a little. I was protecting them, but he was after me. I don't know what he wanted, but he knew that I'm a State Alchemist."

He nodded slowly, "Do you know how he is?"

"I know his face, but not his name. I always saw him at Central Library, but then I remembered him from Ed's Alchemy Exam. Dad, he's planning something and I wasn't able to find out. I don't even know who his higher up is."

He put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close, "Don't worry, kiddo. You just focus on protecting the Fuhrer and being a kid. You're eleven, you don't have many more child years left. I'll look into this person. Tell me what he looks like."

I nodded, thinking back, "He has light blond hair and bright brown eyes. But when he attacked me, his face and head was covered with this headband like thing. There was a symbol I've never seen before on it."

"Could you draw it?"

"I think so."

Walking into the kitchen, I grabbed a pen from the fridge and ripped a piece of paper from a pad, setting to work on the design. It was simple enough to draw; a large circle with three large ovals at the top and down towards the bottom on the sides.

I set the pencil down and he slid the paper in front of him. "Yeah, this is something new."

"What do you make of it?" I asked, massaging my temples.

"Just get some sleep, Rache," he said, ruffling my hair.

I ducked away from him, "What if he's not the only one? What if there are others like him hiding with in the folds of HQ? What if they're in Bradley's group? Dad, I barely beat the first guy, I can't hold off against-"

He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and resting his cheek on the top of my head, "Stop okay? You're only eleven. I get the Fuhrer trained you, but there more then just the two of you. You know Major Armstrong, Mustang, me, we'll all help. I hate sending you in, but I know you can take care of yourself. You're stronger than you realize, kiddo. And I'm not just saying that cause I'm your dad," he added.

I chuckled, "Whatever you say."

"Get some sleep," he kissed my forehead.

I sighed, walking back to my room for a less then restful sleep.

§§§

"You're looking well."

I turned, seeing the familiar blond hair and gold eyes of the arrogant kid I'd met a week ago. I rolled my eyes, "Hey Ed. Any news?"

He shrugged, "You're not the only kid here."

I laughed, "What'd they name you?"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist," he answered.

I sipped at my drink. "Eh, that's not so bad. Could be worse."

He chuckled, "Yeah, guess so." There was something up. He seemed upset, but it wasn't over the name. "You find anything out about the symbol?"

I sighed, running my hands over my face, "Nothing. You would think a place like Central Library would have _something_! It's weird though. He was persistent in getting me to go with him, and what? He just goes cold? There's been nothing for a week."

Ed nodded. "What's wrong? You seem more moody than normal."

"I'm not moody," he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes, a light smirk on my face, "Whatever grumpy pants. You heading back today? To Resembool?"

He nodded, looking out the window.

I looked down at my hands. "This is so messed up," I muttered, with a short laugh, "kids in the military; putting their lives on the line to protect grown ups. Who would've though it'd come to this, right?"

He looked at me, shocked, "I think that's the first time I heard you bad mouth your life."

"My life," I repeated with a short laugh. My fingers were rubbing against the top of my cup, "This shouldn't be my life. Or yours. I don't know your reasons for becoming a State Alchemist, and frankly, I don't need to know." I sighed, pulling a small package from the red pack on my thigh, "Here. Elicia made it for you. She asked me to give it to you before you left."

He unwrapped it, pulling out a small handmade bracelet. I lifted up my arm, showing my own hanging loosely on my wrist, "Think of it as a good luck charm. She may not know what we do, but this is her way of protecting us."

He smiled slightly, putting it on. "I better head off. There's something I have to take care of."

I nodded as he stood up from the table. "Hey," I called after him, pushing myself from my seat. He turned, "Don't be a stranger, okay? Stop by anytime. I know Hughes and Elicia would be grateful to see you again, and meet your younger brother."

He smirked, "As long as you cook me something."

"Don't get your hopes Blondie," I laughed.

He smiled smugly, walking away and I watched him. I'd only known that blond brat for a week, but he became my friend. Well, and the only person my age I know... But whatever. I know we all have our reasons for what we do, but this isn't what eleven and twelve year old kids should be doing. We shouldn't be worrying about protecting hundreds of people.

* * *

**A/N: **_for some reason my breaks aren't working in this or my other chapters so everything seems so squished together. I'll try to fix it, I promise..._


	10. Going to the East

_~Chapter 10 - Going to the East~_

* * *

_~Maes Hughes~_

_Not again_, I thought, running through the halls of Central Headquarters. _How hard is to keep track of a fourteen year old girl?_

"Lieutenant Colonel?" a deep voice asked in front of me. "Looking for young Rachel again?"

I nodded and he chuckled, patting me on the shoulder with a beefy hand, "Have you seen her?"

"It is admirable, your love and dedication to your family," he cried.

"Hey, dad. Major," a confused voice called from behind me "What's up?" she asked, looking at me like I'm crazy.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," I answered, "how do you keep slipping away from me?"

She shrugged, a small smirk on her face, "I have a job to do dad, I can't be following you around all the time. You need to climb a little farther up the chain of command for that," she added, jokingly.

I shook my head, "I'm happy where I am. Besides, that's Roy's dream."

She nodded slowly, "That's right, I remember. Is there something you wanted? I need to deliver these."

"Let me go with you," I said. It's been three years since that attack and there's been nothing on the man or the symbol, but I don't want her out of my sight. I still don't know everything that happened, but if Ed hadn't of been there or those people didn't patch her up, I don't know if she'd be standing in front of me now. I don't want to take the chance of losing her.

She sighed, "Fine."

A few minutes later, and we were standing outside of the Fuhrer's office. She knocked twice, waited a few seconds then entered.

"Are those for me?" he asked, stepping from his office.

Rachel nodded, "Yes sir." She walked the papers to his desk, "Is there nothing else?"

Bradley chuckled, "No Miss Hughes, that is all. There is something I need to speak with you about though. Could I have a moment?"

She nodded, then looked back at me. "I'll be fine, dad."

I nodded, reluctantly leaving.

§§_  
~Rachel Hughes~_

_"I'm reassigning you." Bradley said slowly._

_I stared at him in shock, "Bu-"_

_He put his hand up, stopping my voice, "You are an excellent soldier Rachel, after all I trained you, but I do not need your services anymore. From now on, you will be getting missions from Colonel Mustang, completing them and reporting back to him."_

I threw my head back, basically stomping back to my house. _Reassigned? Are you serious? _"This is such crap..."

"Hello dear," mom said happily.

"Sissy!" Elicia cried, running from the kitchen. "We're making cookies! You wanna help?"

I smiled warmly, "I'd love to, but I can't."

"Is something wrong?" mom asked, walking to us.

I sighed heavily, "I have to go to East City. The train leaves tomorrow."

"Why?"

"That's where Mustang is positioned. I'm not the Furhrer's bodyguard anymore. I'm a normal dog now," I said with a bitter smile.

"Easy City? That can't be right," she said.

"It's not the far from Central, mom. I'll be fine. And don't worry, I'll come back and visit," I tried to reassure her, but I was having a difficult time being happy about this. How can I just leave? I won't deny that part of me is excited at the thought of traveling and helping people, but can I really just leave everyone? And what about Panu and Satil? I haven't seen them in three years, are they still here? Did they leave and go to another camp?

I sighed, "I should go pack now." I set Elicia down, heading to my room.

§

"This might not be so bad," dad said.

"You're talking about the alchemist killer, right?" I asked, leaning my cheek on my palm.

He sighed, leaning on the railing, "This guy is targeting State Alchemists. I know there's only a few people that know your secret, but still. If you're constantly on the move, I think it'll be harder for him to lock onto you, than if you stay here. Besides, I know you. Even though you hide it, you hate being still. You want to be out there, in the action, so to speak. I don't want to see you get hurt but I don't want to see you miserable either. I know Mustang will treat you right. And there's always Lieutenant Hawkeye to keep him in check."

I chuckled lightly, "I can take care of myself, don't forget that. I'm just... nervous? I mean, I've never left Central. How am I to know if I can handle it out there?"

"You'll be just fine. I'm sure you'll blow through your missions there, like you do here," he said. His voice became serious, "All you've been doing since that incident, besides the tasks from the Fuhrer, is training and reading about different types of combat. You may not believe it but, you were waiting for your chance to leave. You are more than ready for whatever happens away from here."

"What if I screw up?"

"Then you screw up," he said, "you're a kid, Rache. You're not supposed to get everything right the first time. Hell, grown ups even get things wrong. I don't want you to be the perfect daughter." He kissed my forehead, "I love you just the way you are, alright. Just go out and be yourself and do things your way."

I rolled my eyes, but wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest, "I love you too, dad."

We stayed like that for a few minutes more, before he shooed me to bed. The next day, I awoke bight and early, took a shower. With my long hair wrapped in a towel, I slipped on the black tank top, short denim shorts, attached the red pack to my right thigh, put on the see-through black sleeve and my navy fingerless, leather gloves. The last item are the knee-high, worn, leather maroon both had a silver wing-like add ons at my ankles, but the right one continued to wrap twice around the boot.

I flipped forwards, rubbing the towel in my hair. Once that was done I bushed it, grabbed my suitcase and left my room.

"You have everything?" mom asked, hugging me tightly.

I nodded, "Yup. All set."

"Sissy's leaving?" Elicia asked, clinging to my leg.

I knelt down to her, "I have to sweetie, but don't worry okay? I'll call all the time to talk to you. I promise. It'll be like I never left."

"You'll sing my lullaby?"

I nodded, "Promise."

She smiled, despite the tears in her big green eyes, "Okay!"

"I better get going," I said, facing my parents. They were both smiling at me with pride. I gave them one last hug as dad and me left for the train station.

"Good luck, kiddo," he said.

I nodded, taking a deep breath and entering the train. Once I found my seat, I stuck my head out the window.

"Don't get into any trouble," he called.

I smirked, "You know I can't promise that. I'll call when I get to East City."

"I'll be waiting. Be careful and don't forget to give Roy a hard time," he added.

"I'll be sure to," I laughed. The train lurched forward as it began to move. I waved goodbye, then sat back in the seat, watching the station pass by. My eyes drifted closed as I glided along the tracks.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hey again! Ok so Rachel's new outfit is what she's going to be in constantly from now on. (Again, it's from FF... Serah's Style and Steel garments.[except for the necklace and shield on her arm] Don't know what it looks like just google it. Or go to the wikia page It's really cool!) As always, thanks for reading!_


	11. The Sewing Life Alchemist

_~Chapter 11 - The Sewing Life Alchemist~_

* * *

_continued..._

I woke up a few hours later as it slowed to a stop. I sat up quickly, staring out the window. Tall houses passed, slowing into a slightly dirty station. Grabbing my suitcase, I exited the train, looking around like a tourist.

_I hope the Eastern Command building is easy to find..._

Turns out it is! It's kind of like Central Command, only not as big. And it wasn't difficult to find where Mustang would be.

I was sent to a room with two rows of three desks facing each other. There was someone at east seat, all busy with different assignments.

"Excuse me," I said softly, calling everyones attention.

A woman at the end with blond hair held back with a barrette, stood smiling at me, "Rachel?"

I nodded, "Hello Lt. Hawkeye."

"Well I'll be damned," a thicker man with short brown hair on the top of his head and a lighter brown on the sides, said walking up to me, "you sure did grow up kid. How long's it been? Three years?"

I giggled, "Yeah, it's nice to see all of you again. It Colonel Mustang around?"

Breda nodded, "He's in his office talking with a subordinate. I'm sure it'd be fine it you went in."

"Uh, okay," I said timidly. Hawkeye showed me to his office and I knocked.

"Yeah?"

With a deep breath, I opened the door. Mustang was sitting at his desk, looking a tad annoyed. To the side was a tall man in armor and someone in a long red coat. "Uh, Colonel Mustang?"

He smirked, leaning back in his chair, "I was wondering when you'd show up. Do you know how many times your dad has called me?"

I sighed, "Sorry about that. Is this a bad time?"

He shook his head, "Come in and have a seat. I don't believe I need to introduce the two of you."

My eyebrows creased as I made my way to the other sofa. I smirked at the boy in the red coat, "Blondie?"

"Never thought I'd see you outside of Central," he commented with a smirk.

I shrugged, sitting myself down, "I was reassigned by the Fuhrer, but I have a feeling my dad had something to do with it."

"Brother, who is this?" the armored person asked. He was such a big guy, I didn't think he'd be a kid.

"Rachel Hughes," Ed answered, "I met her three years ago when I was getting certified. And this is Alphonse, my little brother."

My head fell to the side, _Little brother? And why is he in the armor?_ I nodded slowly, "It's nice to meet you Alphonse."

He seemed to relax, "You too Miss Hughes."

"I assume you want your assignment," Mustang interrupted.

I faced, "Actually not really. I just stopped by to let you know I was here. I was planning on getting started tomorrow. I've never been to East City before and I wanted some sightseeing."

He nodded slowly, "Not very anxious to be starting doing the work of a dog are you?"

I shrugged lightly, looking past him.

He leaned forward, folding his fingers together, "How about this; Fullmetal and his brother are going to visit Shou Tucker-"

"The Sewing Life Alchemist?" I interrupted, "I've heard of him. Did he really create a Chimera that understood english?"

Mustang nodded, impressed, "Yes he did. Unfortunately, though it didn't live very long."

I nodded knowingly. I've seen the reports on him. One thing I noticed was his wife left him around the same time the Chimera was creacted. And if I recall, there hasn't been word on her since.

"Would you like to join?" he asked.

"What? Oh, sure," I said, looking at Ed, "is that okay?"

He shrugged, "I don't care. But wait," he pushed himself from the sofa, "what do you mean it understood english?"

Mustang stood from his desk, "Lets finish this on the ride there."

The three of us agreed. Ed and Al sat on one side, looking at me and Mustang. The Colonel cleared his throat, "Two years ago Tucker created a Chimera that understood the english language, but could only say one thing."

"'I want to die.'" I recited softly. I looked out the window, leaning on my palm, "The poor thing got it's wish."

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

Mustang took over, "According to the reports, it wouldn't accept food and eventually died."

The brothers sat back shocked and the car was filled with silence. We pulled up in front of a two story building with many windows and a large yard. The four of us got out and the Colonel ran the bell.

There was a shuffling to my right. I turned in time to see a large white dog running at us. I moved out of the way, but Ed wasn't so lucky. I covered my mouth, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Not... funny," he mumbled.

The door creaked open, a small girl around Elicia's age with long brown pig tails and big blue eyes standing in the way, "Daddy! There are people out here."

"Dear, that's why I told you to keep the dog up," he smiled at us, "please come in."

The interior of the house was ten times worse than the outside. Everything was covered in dust and the sink was full of dirty dishes.

"I'm sorry about the mess," he said, as we sat around a large table, "ever since my wife left two years ago, I haven't been able to keep up on the house chores." Using what clean cups he had left, he served Ed, Al and Mustang tea. I refused, leaning against the large window.

He sighed, sitting across from the guys, "Now that everyone is comfortable, I am Shou Tucker, the Sewing Life Alchemist, but I'm sure Colonel Mustang has informed you of that."

Mustang shrugged, continuing on, "Ed is very interested biologic alchemy. If it's possible he was wondering if he could look at your research."

"Why of course," he said, "but I'm afraid I'll need to know your reason. After all, it's the code we live by."

"Oh um," Mustang stuttered.

"It's alright Colonel," Ed said, standing. He shot a glance at me, before sighing and removing his gloves and coat. My breath caught at the gleaming metal covering his entire right arm. His lips moved as he told his story, but I only caught bits and pieces.

"I see," Tucker said suddenly, "you transmuted your mother at the age of eleven. I don't know if it will help you, but you should probably see my laboratory." He faced me, "Your turn my dear."

"I- I don't know," I said quietly.

He nodded, the sun gleaming off his glasses, "You don't have any 'tricks up your sleeves' so to speak?" At my head shake, he frowned, "But you are the Fuhrer's bodyguard, right?"

My guard heightened, my eyes narrowing suspiciously, "I was. I'm going to stop you know Tucker, I'm not giving up any information about the Fuhrer or anything to do with the inner workings, so don't ask."

He smiled slightly, pushing his glasses up, "I see, well don't worry." I didn't like the feel of this guy. He's hiding something... "I think I have it, in exchange for seeing my research, you could offer your services in cleaning my house."

My eyebrows creased, but I nodded, "That's fair."

Once everything was settled, he lead up to a dark room filled with disturbing creatures, dusty bookshelves and vials filled with various body parts. "I'm afraid it's rather embarrassing really. I'm noted as an authority on Chimeras but it hasn't been going well lately."

I looked around with disgust. _This is what he's been trying to do?_

We were directed away from the lab to a darkened room. He flipped on the lights, exposing dozens of clean bookcases with hundreds of different sized books.

"Whoa," I said under my breath, stepping slowly into the room.

"This is my library," he clarified, "you are welcome to read to your hearts content."

"All right," Ed said, him and Al jumping right in.

"I'm going to head back to work," Mustang said, "I'll send someone by later to pick you three up."

I ignored him, picking up a random tome, and going through the pages. "That's some impressive focus," Tucker said, "To be honest I doubt they even know we're here. Such a prize, these three. Some might even call them protégées."

It was some time later that I heard laughter. I set the book I was going through down, standing and stretching. I peered behind some shelves, seeing Alphonse jumping around with Nina on his shoulders. I leaned against a wall, crossing my arms and smiling.

"Al!" Ed yelled, "what are you doing?"

"Well, he started, "Nina looked lonely."

"You're supposed to be reading, not playing horse-" He was cut off by Alexander jumping on him.

"Looks like it's three against one, Blondie," I called. He growled, screamed something about besting him then started chasing the dog. I stood by Al, not being able to hold back my laugh anymore.

"What's it like?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Being the Fuhrer's bodyguard?" Al clarified.

"Oh," I sighed, "there's a lot of paperwork involved, but he trained me, so it wasn't all that bad."

"How long have you been a State Alchemist?"

My hand went to the pocket watch I used as a necklace, "Since I was eleven. But I've been training in hand-to-hand combat and alchemy awhile before that. I don't really remember anything before that and every time I try I feel like someone's trying to pry my head open."

"Wait," he turned to me, "you can't remember your past?"

I shook my head, avoiding his gaze, "No, I get flashes every now and again, but that's it. I guess that could be the reason I'm so interested in this; trying to regain whatever I lost." I shrugged.

"Miss Hughes?"

I turned to Tucker who was walking towards us, "Just show me where to get started."

He nodded, and I followed him out of the library. "You can start wherever you'd like."

I sighed, setting to work in the kitchen. I cleared the sinks, dusted out the cabinets, dried the dishes and put them away. Then went to work on the counters and floor. Once the kitchen was done, I went to dusting the rest of the house. In the time before the ride showed up, I had the kitchen, dinning room, living room and a few rooms upstairs completely clean. I let out a breath, leaning against a window in the living room as Tucker and Havoc walked by.

"You did all of this?" the smoking soldier asked in disbelief.

I shrugged, "No big deal."

I walked back with them to the library to see that Ed had been defeated by Alexander yet again.

"Don't... laugh," he grumbled, pointing to me.

I put my hands up in surrender, a large smile on my face. "Taking a break?" I asked through a chuckle.

"You all must be dog tired. Why don't you come back tomorrow," Tucker suggested.

"Will you really come back?" Nina asked, excited.

"We can play again tomorrow, okay?" Alphonse asked.

Nina nodded, "Will big sister play too?"

I smiled softly, "Sure thing Nina."

"Yay!"

"Hey, Havoc," I said quietly, "I- I don't know... Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?"

He looked at me confused, then understood, "Forgot, you've never been out in the real world. Well kid I'm no-"

"Sissy could sleep here! Right Daddy?"

All eyes went to Tucker except mine. _If he does let me stay then I'll have to owe him more. I'm already cleaning his house... What else could I offer?_

"I don't see the harm," he answered.

I smiled my thanks but didn't mean them. "Dammit," I said under my breath. "Would it be possible for me to use a phone? I was supposed to call me dad when I got here. I bet he's ripping his hair about now."

"There's one just down the hall," he answered.

I nodded, giving a small salute with a wink to the brothers, "See ya tomorrow boys." Then I left, heading to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Rachel?! What happened? Do you know what time it is?" he yelled into the receiver.

"I know, I'm sorry. There just wasn't enough time," I admitted, "as soon as I got to Eastern Command, we left for Shou Tucker's house."

"Why?"

"Ed and Al were interested in his work in bio-alchemy," I said, looking around.

"Elric?"

"Correct," I answered. My voice lowered considerably, "Dad, I don't like anything about this. What can you tell me about Tucker and his Chimera?"

"Nothing that I'm sure you already know," he said honestly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "I just have this feeling. I mean, take the Chimera for example. Sure it could understand english, but all it said is 'I want to die' and his wife just so happens to 'leave' days before that? I've seen his papers. He hasn't been able to recreate another one since."

He was silent for awhile, "I see what you mean."

"I'm staying at his house for the night. I hate to say this, but I'll look around and see if I can find anything."

"Just be careful," he said, "the last thing I want is for you to get caught in some sick game."

"I know dad. So how's the hunt for that killer coming?"

"You know I can't tell you Rache. Especially not over the phone," he added.

I rolled my eyes, "All you had to say is if another Alchemist is down. I've seen the reports, I know what he does to them. Tell Major Armstrong to be careful for me?"

"You got it sweetheart," he said with a chuckle, "we all miss and love you."

"Love all of you too," I said.

"Sleep tight."

"You got it." We hung up and I joined Shou and Nina as he was telling her about the Assessment Day coming up. Then he said they would play tomorrow, which Nina smiled happily to.

"I'll show you to your room." He lead me up the staircase to a room on the far left. I pulled off the white sheets covering everything and used the spares he handed me to make the small bed.

It wasn't until I was certain he was asleep that I got up and left the room. I figured there wouldn't be anything in his library, so there was only one place to check. I pushed open one of the heavy doors, looking around. _Good, no one here. _I kneeled by the cages.

"You poor things," I muttered, turning and walking to the desk. There were books with pages sticking out with various alchemical symbols. I lifted one of the books carefully. "Nothing new here. This is insane. What am I hoping to find? That he used his wife to create that Chimera?! Come on Rachel, there's no way someone could do that. Even if she leaves."

"I'm so glad you see it that way," a smooth voice said behind me.

I turned sharply. Shou Tucker stepped out from the corner, a twisted grin on his face.

"Am I wrong?" I asked.

"Creating a Chimera by using a human would be quite impressive, don't you agree?"

"Answer me Tucker?" I said sternly.

He walked forward casually, "It doesn't matter. I suspected you from the start you know. I figured you would be the one to figure everything out know that I can't let you live. It's a shame," he put his hand on my cheek, "you are a skilled child."

I pushed away from him, running from the room to the front door. I pulled it open as Tucker reached me. Grabbing a fist full my hair, he slammed my head against the door. Everything went black as I fell unconscious.

§

"-Rachel?"

Voices invaded my head. Two voices; _Ed and Al..._ When I opened my eyes there was no change, all I saw is black.

I tried to stand but my arms and legs are bound. "Ed!" I screamed, but the only thing that came out was a muffled cry.

I struggled against the ropes. My body slipped from the bed, crashing onto the hard floor. _Come on..._ My hands and ankles became slick, the ropes sliding along my skin. _Dammit!_

"Rachel?! Come on, answer me."

_Ed?_

"Dammit, where is she?!"

There was a maniacal laugh, "Don't worry, I always take good care of my subjects for my experiments."

I rubbed my chin against the floor repeatedly, inching the cloth further off my mouth. "Ed!"

Thick footsteps pounded in my ears as he closed on me. "Rachel." The blindfold was removed, my eyes focusing on the sparse light from the hallway.

"Ed, Tucker. He used his wife to make a Chimera," I said quickly.

"I know," he said softly, his hands working on my bonds.

"W-where is he? Where's Nina? We have to get her away from him." I kicked the rope from my feet, and ripped off the gag. As I went to get up, Ed's hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. "Why are you just sitting there?"

He shook his head, "It's too late."

"No," my voice was nothing but a whisper. I dropped to my knees, "No. Please tell me you're lying. Ed, please." My vision blurred. All breath felt like it'd been knocked from my body. Then I felt two arms wrap around me. My fingers gripped the material of his coat, as tears poured from my eyes. _It's not true. Nina, she can't be... _"No... Nina... You're lying. She's not- You're lying. You're lying!"

He didn't say anything, just let me cry on his shoulder. "I- I want to see her. Can I?"

"I don't think you should," he said softly.

My fingers tightened, "I need to."

He stood silently, taking me by the hand and leading me to the lab. Inside, Tucker was sitting against the wall, his face bloody. And to the left Al was kneeling to- "N-Nina?"

Her white ears perked up at my voice. I dropped to my knees in front of her, "Nina? It's me. It-It's Rachel."

"Rachel," it repeated, "big sister Rachel."

My vision blurred again as I nodded, "Yeah Nina. Big sister. I'm here." My hand lifted to her head, my fingers curling in the dark hair. "I'm sorry," I whispered, my arms sliding around her, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry."

"Big sister crying. Why you cry big sister?"

"I get to stay," Tucker mumbled, "I get to stay a State Alchemist."

I growled as metal clanked to the ground. "You're wrong," I said through clenched teeth. "There's no way in hell you're going to stay an alchemist of the state."

Outside Eastern Command, the rain was pouring, pounding the ground relentlessly. I sat on the front steps with Edward and Alphonse. I'd stopped crying awhile ago.

"You're going to see things like this on your travels in the future, and you will not doubt be the ones getting your hands dirty. You going to shut down like this too?" Mustang asked the three of us.

"Rachel?!"

My head snapped up at the sound of a frantic male voice. _Dad?_ I stood from the steps as he ran into the yard. My eyes filled with fresh tears, my feet moving to him. As I reached the bottom, I jumped, landing in his arms. We spun once, my feet dangling off the ground. "I was right," I mumbled through tears, "I was right and I couldn't save her. I failed her."

"Shh, shh, just stop," he whispered into my hair, "there was nothing you could do." He set me on the ground, wiping the tear streaks from my cheeks, "Do not blame yourself. There was nothing you could do."


	12. The Scarred Man

_~Chapter 12 - The Scarred Man~_

* * *

_~Maes Hughes~_

She shook her head, her voice broken, "Yes there was, and I didn't. I froze."

"Rachel," I said sternly.

She turned from me, walking away.

"Rachel, get back here," I called, going to run after her. Hawkeye's hand on my shoulder prevented such action.

"Let her go, Lt. Colonel," she said softly.

I tried to pull myself from her grip, but it was impossible. I sighed heavily.

"Why are you here Hughes?" Roy asked. "I'd like to assume to help your daughter through this, but there's no way you could've known about the Chimera and made it here in the amount of time."

I turned from my daughter's fading silhouette to the black eyes of Roy Mustang, "It's the Scarred Man. We got a report that he was seen at Central station around 9:30 a few days ago."

"You think he's here?"

"I have no clue, but I wanted to make sure, if he is, that I'm here for Rachel." I looked over my shoulder, "With her showing off her pocket watch like that, I'm sure she'll become a target in no time. Keep your guard up," I added, heading after my daughter.

~§~  
_~Rachel Hughes~_

I ended up getting found my Major Armstrong and being escorted to a room that had been set up for me. Ed and Al's room was down the hall and dad's was next door.

I walked in, the occasional lightning briefly illuminating the darkness before I was shrouded in black. I found my bed, falling onto it and shutting my eyes. It was way to early to be going to sleep but I just wanted this day to be over with already.

I found my mind wandering to Panu and Satil as I was consumed by sleep.

**Knock. Knock.**

My eyes fluttered open as the two figures entered the room.

"Rachel?"

"You awake?"

I sat up slowly, rubbing at my eyes, "Ed? Al? What time is it?"

"Early," Al responded, his empty metal body coming beside me. "You slept through the entire day."

"Oh," I said slowly.

"We were gonna go check on what's going to happen to Nina and Tu-"

"Don't," I growled, "say him name."

He cleared his throat, "We're going to on what's going to happen to them. Do you want to come?"

I nodded, "What are we waiting for?"

We headed for Eastern Command, but Ed couldn't bring himself to knock on the door.

It opened suddenly, revealing a shocked Riza Hawkeye. "You three are up early. What's wrong?"

"We were just- What's going to happen to Nina and... him?" Ed asked softly, being careful of me.

"You don't- He was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trail but, they're both dead."

"What?" The voice was angry, but broken. It couldn't have been mine...

Riza's brown eyes moved to me, "There's no point in hiding it, you're going to find out anyway. They've both been murdered."

"By who?" Ed asked, following her.

"We don't know," she said, "I'm heading over to the scene now."

"We're coming," Al said.

"No," she said, her voice hard. "This isn't something you should see."

_Could it be...? Is he here? The Scarred Man?_ I broke out in a run, pushing past everyone. Her hand shot out, grabbing my wrist. "Let me go!"

"You're not going there," she said again.

I jerked my hand away but she never released her grip. "I have to know," I said softly, my head dropping to the floor. "I have to know if he's here."

"Who?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"What do you know, Rachel?"

I wrenched my hand from her. My voice was quiet but bitter when I spoke, "I worked in the background for the Fuhrer. I know everything." With that, I turned from them, running to the Tucker household.

"Dad!" I managed to call. Him, Armstrong and Mustang were walking down the steps as I ran up to them. I leaned my hands on my knees, breathing heavily.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Is.. it.. true?" I asked through breaths, "are they both dead? Was it him?"

"Who are you talking about Eternal?" Mustang asked.

I straightened, as Hawkeye came up behind me. Hughes shook his head, "Not here."

The five of us piled into Mustang's car and drove back to Eastern Command. I leaned against the wall in a hallway as Mustang stared between the three of us, "Explain. Rachel, would you care for the honors?"

I turned my head and Hughes took over, "You remember the Scarred Man I was talking about yesterday, and how he was seen at the station?"

Mustang nodded, "So he is here. I've heard of him. That's who you're hunting?"

"Yes," Armstrong said, "but he is extremely allusive and unidentified. The only information on his appearance is he has a large scar on his face. All his kills have been State Alchemists, five in Central, but nationwide, the body count is ten."

"He even took out old man Grand about five days ago," dad added.

"What? The Brigadier General? That's impossible."

"That just shows you how dangerous this guy is," Hughes said, "you need to up your security detail."

_So he is here? And he's hunting State Alchemists. Counting out me, that bastard and Mustang are the only state certified noted-_ "Ed," I mumbled under my breath. I sprinted down the hallway. _I have to hurry. I'm not going to let them die on me._ "Please don't let me be too late..."

As I pushed through the main doors, an explosion went off to my left. _No!_ In front of me, Ed was rushing at a man in a yellow jacket. His right arm shattered. I pushed my legs harder as the man's hand went to the blond's head. _Move!_ I jumped, swinging my foot out.

My attacked connected and he was knocked a few feet away. "You idiot," I grumbled, kneeling at him. I hooked my arm under his good one, trying to drag him to safety, "You have to work with me."

"You, girl," the man called, standing just feet before us.

"Ed, go okay? Stay out of my way." He nodded slowly as I stood.

"Around your neck," he began, "are you a State Alchemist?"

"That's right," I said, stepping in front of my fallen friend, "My name is Rachel Hughes, the Eternal Alchemist. And I know who you are. You're the madman that's beed murdering State Alchemists; Scar."

"Even though you are young, I cannot spare you. As one of those who go against God, you must be punished."

"I'm right here," I growled.

He charged at me, his right arm up. I clapped my hands together, slamming them to the ground and creating a small sword. I held it up to block, his hand gripped the blade, turning it to dust.

"What?"

He brought his hand back again, aiming for my head. I jumped out of the way just in time. _He destroys things with his hand? What kind of alchemy is that? Calm down Rache, think if your training. You don't always have to fight with alchemy._ Crouching, I took off toward him, sliding between his feet, and sending a foot into his back. He flew forward, regaining his balance and counter attacking.

Somehow I managed to dodge all of his attempts of blowing up my head from the inside. As I went to deliver a punch to the cheek, he grabbed onto my wrist, throwing me aside. I bounced on the road twice before slamming into the side of a building.

"Damn," I mumbled, trying to push myself to my feet.

He walked up to me, grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the building again.

"Rachel!" dad's voice called.

Clapping my hands together, I pressed them on the wall behind me. A large hand shot out, connecting to his stomach and throwing him from me. I fell to the ground, coughing. I ran my hand along the ground, going into a run. From my trail, small swords came out, following me. I grabbed one, swinging at him. He grabbed it while my other hand secured around another handle. He wasn't able to block as the blade grazed his stomach.

He jumped away from me, but I wasn't letting him go so easily. The swords formed a circle around me, hanging in midair. I raised my right arm in the air, all swords pointing to him. As I threw my hand down, they flew at him. It was to many for him to block. One stuck in his thigh.

He dropped to one knee as I walked toward him, weapon in hand. "You killed her," I shouted, "didn't you?"

"If you are referring to the creature, then yes," he said. "I ended its suffering. There was nothing to have been done."

"LIAR!" I screamed, swiping at him. "You don't know that! She was just a little girl! She had so much ahead of her! But now she's dead!"

"Would you rather it be used in laboratory like the monster it is?" he asked.

"Shut UP!" As I brought the blade down, he grabbed it and destroyed it. I growled in response, swinging my fist. The sunglasses fell from his face. His red eyes filled with surprise. I backed up a step, "You- You're Ishvalan."

"You know of the race? I am surprised," he pulled the sword from his leg, "but your hesitance will cause your death. You will die Eternal Alchemist!"

"You will not harm her." Behind Scar, a tall figure went to punch him, but he dodged, running straight into me.

My head smacked against the street as Armstrong spoke again, "You are quite agile to dodge my attack so easily."

"Get out of there Eternal," I heard Roy call.

I looked to the blockade of military soldiers that had assembled. Using a wall, I pushed myself, "Back off Colonel. I can handle this."

"And you've done a great job. Let Major Armstrong take over."

"Rachel, get over here," dad said.

_I need to move. I'll only be a distraction for the Major. He'll beat Scar..._ From the corner of my eye, I saw Scar running from Armstrong and to me. He charged into me, us falling to the ground, his hand covering my face.

"May your soul find rest," he said only to me.

I pressed my hands on the road on either side of me. There was a rumble, then it gave way. His hand left as we landed among the rubble.


End file.
